Honk
by nightmare of Minoru
Summary: Suite de l'update du 13/04/13 : Karkat cherche à fuir Gamzee et ses terribles Honk. Slash, OS.


Nouvelle One-fic! ( En fait je me sens totalement incapable de faire une fanfic.) Et alors que je ne lis que du HP/DM je n'écris que sur Homestuck...

Alors, cette One-fic à été écrite après l'update FRANCAISE : **[S] Equius: Cherche le noble100. ** Alors pour ceux qui ne sont pas arrivés à la dernière update du 13/04/13 ce OS contient du SPOIL. Pour ceux qui ont le courage de lire en anglais, ne me spoiler pas s'il vous plait x).

Un autre avertissement : C'est naturellement un SLASH avec un lemon peu détaillé mais un lemon quand même ( bon, en fait c'est presque que ça.) . Alors habituel homophobe, oust! ( Comment on peut lire homestuck et être homophobe, sérieusement?)

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ( j'espère ) et je m'excuse d'avance pour les (trop) nombreuses fautes.

* * *

**Honk**

Honk. Encore un putain de Honk. Les Honk allaient le rendre fou. Complétement fou. Il ne savait absolument pas où il allait, ni où il était. Mais il entendait toujours des Honk, et encore des Honk. Une putain d'armée de Honk qui le poursuivait sans relâche depuis deux putains d'heures. Karkat avait vite abandonné l'idée de trainer son ami Sollux dans sa fuite. Le troll à lunettes était caché dans un coffre à jouet et il espérait que Gamzee était suffisamment stupide pour ne pas s'y arrêter. Il ne le montrait peut être pas assez souvent mais il aimait énormément Sollux, malgré son écriture illisible. Gamzee restait son meilleur ami. Maintenant Karkat souhaitait le voir mort, étripé par cet inutile d'Equius pour qu'il arrête enfin de faire ses putains de Honk. Et accessoirement pour qu'il arrête de le poursuivre et d'essayer de le tuer. Il en ferait presque dans son froc tellement il avait peur. Le jeune troll continua sa course dans les couloirs en acier de leur base. Celle-ci ressemblait maintenant à une prison ou une immense scène de crime. Tremblant, il tourna à gauche d'un couloir quand un puissant Honk retentit derrière lui. Karkat eut juste le temps de se retourner pour éviter une flèche meurtrière.

_Il_ était là. Souriant d'un air mauvais alors que ses yeux jaunes et fous semblaient le transpercer de tous parts. Karkat trembla de plus belle et essaya de se faire tout petit, se resserrant sur lui même. Bordel il allait y passer. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain. Pu...

HONK.

Il cessa de se maudire et regarda Gamzee brandir son arc. Son ancien meilleur ami pointa la flèche droit sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où logeait son signe astrologique gris . L'air lui sembla soudainement lourd et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Il allait mourir, il en était certain. Gamzee ne reculait devant rien. Jamais. Et aujourd'hui il était déterminé à tuer tous ses amis, perdu dans la folie de ses Honk menaçants. Le troll ennemi banda une nouvelle fois son arc et Karkat ferma les yeux. Il ne la regardera pas, cette mort. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, il ne la regardera pas. Et alors qu'il affrontait avec détermination son destin Gamzee le retira une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.

**-** Déshabilles-toi.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, surprit. Merde, est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu? Se déshabiller? Lui? Mais pourquoi faire? Maintenant il était plus que sûr que son meilleur ami avait perdu la tête. Il voulait bander en le voyant nu, baignant dans son sang? Putain de nécrophile psychopathe dégueulasse. Voyant qu'il n'obéissait pas Gamzee tira et la flèche le frôla une nouvelle fois de peu. Il s'arma alors d'une autre flèche.

**- **Déshabilles-toi**,** répéta t-il en insistant sur chaque syllabes.

Et Karkat eut la violent impression qu'il ne se répéterait pas. Ou du moins, qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais le faire. D'un geste lent, il passa son haut aux manches longues au dessus de sa tête. Il le posa ensuite à ses pieds et regarda son bourreau. Mais Gamzee avait toujours son arc brandit sur lui. Merde, il devait enlever le reste aussi? Il rougit soudainement, par pure pudeur et enleva ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes. Toujours en lenteur, il détacha on pantalon et le fit descendre, se mettant sur un pied pour l'enlever. Bêtement, il sautilla pour garder l'équilibre et manqua de tomber en le retirant totalement. De plus en plus rouge il garda les yeux baissés au sol.

En face de lui Gamzee le détailla de haut en bas et sourit. Il baisa finalement son arc et s'approcha dangereusement. Karkat se mordit les lèvres, essayant d'anticiper les actions du troll violet. Violet? Merde, il allait pas le violer quand même? La folie ne pouvait pas le réduire à ça... Il regarda son ex ami arriver à sa hauteur et releva la tête. Comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte que Gamzee était plus grand que lui? Il était vraiment imposant avec ses cornes et sa coupe de cheveux en pétard. Et il n'avait même pas besoin d'être aussi baraqué qu'Equius pour faire peur. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit en pensant à son défunt ami et il ferma les yeux. Deux doigts relevèrent son menton et il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux sous la surprise. Gamzee le fixa encore un brève instant avant de l'embrasser avec délicatesse. Le contact le fit écarquiller les yeux et il se figea, incapable d'y répondre. Il ne dura pas longtemps et il n'alla pas plus loin qu'un simple contact des lèvres. Pas de ballet des langues, d'échange de salive. Juste une pression sur les lèvres et l'odeur masculine et attrayante de Gamzee. Craintivement, Karkat releva les yeux vers son ami. Le troll lui sourit - Karkat était persuadé que c'était un sourire de psychopathe - et passa une main dans son dos. Le leader des troll s'arqua légèrement et soupira de bien être. Bien être? Merde, il y a moins d'une minute il pensait qu'il allait crever! Gamzee lui attrapa alors le bras et laissa tomber son arc. Obéissant, Karkat se laissa entrainer jusqu'au mur le plus proche et y plaqua son dos, son regard ne quittant pas celui de Gamzee. Que recherchait le troll finalement? Sa mort ou ses lèvres? Il frémit en sentant ce torse inconnu se plaquer contre le sien et ses mains baladeuses qui glissaient sans pudeur jusqu'à son boxer.

Il perdait la tête. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça alors que deux meurtriers ( Vriska et Eridan ) courraient dans les couloirs, trois, voir six cadavres ( Feferi, Kanaya, Tavros, Terezi, Equius et peut être Nepeta ) gisaient quelque part alors que le dernier des psychopathes foutait ses mains dans son slip! Grognant et faisant appel à toute sa détermination il posa fermement ses mains sur le torse de Gamzee et le repoussa.

**-** A quoi tu joues? demanda t-il alors que sa propre voix montait dans les aigues, contre coup de toutes les émotions qu'il venait de subir.

Le troll menaçant plissa dangereusement les yeux et lui attrapa fermement les poignets. Il se pencha alors sur lui et colla son font contre le sien.

**- **Je fais ce dont je rêve de faire depuis bien longtemps. Et ne fais pas ta putain de vierge effarouchée Karkat, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Karkat déglutit, ne sachant quoi répondre. Démentir serait parfaitement ridicule au vu de son érection plus que visible. Mais dire la vérité ...c'était humiliant. Profondément humiliant. Bon, sa situation de troll en caleçon pouvait déjà paraître suffisamment honteuse mais il refusait de le contenter. Le jeune troll baissa misérablement les yeux et préféra garder le silence. Son ami prit ça pour une approbation et il se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres, lâcha les poignets pour repartir à la découverte du corps gris. Karkat gémit quand le sous-vêtement glissa et tomba sur le sol. Pouvait-il vraiment reculer maintenant alors qu'il était complétement nu? Le regard gourmant de son ami lui cria que non. D'un geste rapide Karkat décida de prouver qu'il avait encore un minimum d'autorité et il tira sur le haut de Gamzee. Comprenant plutôt rapidement, le troll clownesque l'aida en retirant lui-même chacun de ses vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver dans le même état que Karkat. Ils se contemplèrent une dizaine de seconde avant de se jeter l'un contre l'autre.

Ils commencèrent par frotter leur corps puis Gamzee redevient maitre de la situation, empoignant avec domination son ami. Il attrapa l'une de ses jambes et la releva pour la coller contre lui. Puis il agrippa Karkat à la taille et le souleva. Celui-ci, toujours collé au mur, accrocha ses jambes aux hanches de son porteur et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils continuèrent de se frotter l'un contre l'autre tout en s'embrassant quand Gamzee fit un brusque mouvement de hanche. Karkat cria de surprise et écarquilla les yeux. Pour le rassurer, l'autre troll l'embrassa amoureusement dans le cou et continua ses mouvements de hanches, jusqu'à prendre le temps de le pénétrer. Le fugitif ferma les yeux, chassant ses quelques larmes et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Bordel, il avait l'impression d'être transpercer! Il ne put retenir un gémissant désespéré auquel Gamzee répondit par une étreinte réconfortante. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour que la douleur passe et qu'ils puissent se remettre à bouger. Bien vite, des gémissements déchirèrent le silence du couloir en métal. Ils transpiraient sous l'action et aucun des deux ne ressentirent le froid mordant du bâtiment.

Ce fut Karkat qui vient le premier, suivit de quelques secondes par Gamzee qui s'écroula au sol. Le troll à l'écriture grise gémit de douleur à sa rencontre avec le sol et se massa le derrière, déjà meurtri par les assauts du troll aux longues cornes (_ Et à la longue bite_, pensa t-il en rougissant). Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, son meilleur ami se rhabilla rapidement et attrapa son arc. Une fois près, il se pencha sur le corps recroquevillé au sol et lui embrassa le front.

- Il faut que tu ailles dans une petite salle, pas loin d'ici. Tu devrais la trouver en longeant ce couloir et en tournant à gauche à la première intersection. Elle est plutôt bien protégée, tu devrais être en sécurité jusqu'à mon retour.

Et il allait le planter là si Karkat ne lui avait pas attrapé la cheville.

**- **Expliques toi! ordonna t-il en le fusillant du regard, n'acceptant pas qu'on l'abandonne sans d'autres précisions.

Gamzee soupira et saisit une flèche pour plus de sureté.

**- **Je vais partir buter Vriska avant qu'Eridan ne la rejoigne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare mais elle a déjà tué Tavros. Et tu as vu toi même qu'Eridan avait pété un câble.

Le leader fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Ca il le savait déjà, mais ça n'expliquait rien du tout!

**- **Et toi? s'énerva t-il en se relevant, oubliant sa nudité. Tu es innocent et parfaitement sain d'esprit peut être? Tu as buté Equius et Nepeta!

Déconcerté, Gamzee secoua négativement la tête et attrapa son klaxon pour lâcher un léger Honk.

**- **Va juste dans la salle, continua t-il. Tu comprendras là-bas. Mais n'en ressort surtout pas.

Et avant d'avoir pu rajouter quoi que ce soit Karkat regarda partir son...ami? Il renifla et retient de justesse ses larmes le temps de s'habiller. Il était vivant mais il se sentait vide, inexistant. Une fois prêt il se rendit lentement dans la salle. Un poids vint rapidement se jeter dans ses bras suivit immédiatement par un ronronnement rauque. Nepeta le câlinait? En face de lui, Equius lui sourit, rassuré de sa présence et Terezi avait les bras croisées, visiblement jalouse de son amie-chat. A ses pieds, gisait Sollux, toujours évanouis.

**- **Putain les gars..., parvint à souffler Karkat avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Gamzee ne les avait pas tué. Plus encore, il les avait protégé et amené ici, en sécurité. Selon ses amis, Gamzee avait feint la folie pour traquer les deux traitres. Rassuré, le leader sourit et attendit sagement qu'il revienne. Il se promit de le frapper pour lui avoir fait peur, mais aussi de l'embrasser. Encore, et encore. Un Honk retentit au plus profond des couloirs et Karkat sourit d'avantage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce bruit...


End file.
